Click and Type
by Arii-hime
Summary: 03: LoserOut Software taxes...possibly the most expensive kind of taxes. Random IM drabbles.
1. 200 Percent

I HATE MY COMPUTER RIGHT NOW :) I downloaded Full Paper Moon (the Soul Eater intro) so I could burn it to a CD with the intent of jamming out to it all night. But NOOOOO, of course my computer had to go and be the ass that it is, and only record 47 seconds of the song. Then I tried again and it only recorded 48 seconds. Aren't I a lucky gal? :D And the worst part is that I kept the pitiful CD, instead of stomping on it and throwing it away like I should have. So I wrote this thing out of utter rage. Just so you know the full story and not be all WTF when you see this. Hahaha. MikanxNatsume randomness will always make me feel better!

**NOTE:** I know absolutely nothing about Facebook, because it is the devil. So if I get some things wrong, don't blame me.

**Disclaimer:** Ariisha-chan does not own Gakuen Alice. She does, however, own the rights to smash her computer.

* * *

_**200% and Stupid Quizzes**_

**Mikan Sakura** is bored as hell, all of her friends are asleep and she needs something to do.

**Mikan Sakura** is taking the **_Does He Love Me?_** quiz on Facebook!

**1. First of all, do you even know the guy?**

[x] Duh, why would I be taking this quiz then...

[] Yes, we're really good friends.

[] No, I've seen him a few times, but...

**2. If you're sad and you message/call him late at night, he...**

[x] Acts annoyed but listens to you.

[] Listens very patiently.

[] Tells you to fuck off.

**3. He knows you like the back of his hand.**

[x] Pretty much.

[] Somewhat.

[] Hell no! Why would I tell him anything?

**4. When you talk to other guys in an intimate way...**

[x] He presses you on exactly what you do/talk about, gets pissed, and goes to confront the guy(s).

[] Smiles and doesn't say anything.

[] I don't know him, so why should he care...?

**5. Someone hurts your feelings. What does he do?**

[x] Kills the guy and erases all evidence.

[] Comforts you.

[] Sits on the sidelines and laughs his ass off. (Probably.)

**6. It's your birthday. He gets you...**

[x] A thong, and tells you, "It's about time you grow up."

[] A teddy bear or something sweet.

[] Does air count?

**7. Is he seeing other girls?**

[x] Strangely enough, no. (Wth...is he waiting for me or something?)

[] I know he may like someone, but that's it.

[] A ton! I mean, he has a different chick every day...

**8. You ask him to go somewhere with you. He...**

[x] Grumbles and complains but goes with you anyway.

[] Says okay.

[] Looks at you like you're on drugs and walks away.

**9. You bicker often.**

[x] I can't help it! He pisses me off too much!

[] No, we're really good friends!

[] Yes, and if someone didn't stop us they'd elevate to fist fights...

**10. If you asked him if he loves you, he'll...**

[x] Keep his poker face on and look away mumbling something, but you can swear his face is tinting red.

[] Stutter something and say no.

[] Roll around on the ground laughing for a good ten minutes, then ask you if you're serious. Repeating as many times as necessary.

**Get Quiz Result!**

**Mikan Sakura** WTH? This thing is whacked!

**Mikan Sakura** took the_** Does He Love Me?**_ quiz and got the result: **200% - Completely and utterly!**

**200% - Completely and utterly!**

Yes, he does love you! He's completely and utterly devoted to you, and though he doesn't show it, he'll do anything for you. In fact, he loves you so much that the percentage went above the usual percentile. You didn't need to take the quiz to see something as obvious as that! And a quiz like this doesn't even need percentiles, we just felt like adding that in to emphasize the point!

**Mikan Sakura** ...

* * *

_**Saturday, June 16, 3:30 AM**_

**SakuraMikan [3:30 AM]:** Natsume! Natsume Natsume Natsume!

**Auto reply from HyuugaNatsume:** zzzzzzz

**SakuraMikan [3:30 AM]:** Come on!

**SakuraMikan [3:31 AM]:** Fine. I'll just PRETEND you're here.

**SakuraMikan [3:31 AM]:** Natsume...

**SakuraMikan [3:32 AM]:** ...

**SakuraMikan [3:36 AM]:** Do you love me? Honestly and truly?

* * *

**Natsume Hyuuga **confessed to **Mikan Sakura **at 6:39 AM!

**1,000 others like this.**

**Mikan Sakura** Wtf...were there that many people stalking us?

**Natsume Hyuuga** Apparently.

**Sumire Shouda** took the _**Does He Love Me?**_ quiz and got the result: **0% - Not. At. All.**

**0% Not. At. All.**

He hates you. Give the hell up. Go chase after someone else, why don't you.

**50 others are laughing their asses off.**

**Sumire Shouda** That is not cool. :(

**Mikan Sakura** You took the quiz referring to Natsume right?

**Sumire Shouda** ...Maybe I did.

**Mikan Sakura** LOL. :)

**Natsume Hyuuga** Serves you right, you stalker.

**Mikan Sakura** LOL again. :)

**Sumire Shouda** Life will never be right again.

**Yome Kokoro** You are forgetting that I'm still here. :)

**Sumire Shouda** Screw you.

* * *

**Mikan Sakura** and **Natsume Hyuuga** are now in a relationship.

**100 others love this.**

**Mikan Sakura** More stalkers...

**Natsume Hyuuga** Probably.

* * *

_Ahhh. I feel much better now. :D I haven't written a story like this before. This is a first. :))_

_I was feeling so random and boreddd...oh yeah, and pissed about the CD thing. But ohh well. Now I'm not anymore, because I've liberated myself with this. LMAO._

_Except I've got a headache now and my eyes are killing me and I need to crawl in bed right now to relax my limbs. I guess I'll go listen to my 48 seconds of Soul Eater wonderfulness. XD_

_And I dunno on the title too, btw. There is much bolding in here that is making my eyes hurt.  
_

_Roflmaolol; review pleasies! :D_

_Thanks for reading._

_~Ariisha-chan_


	2. Misunderstanding

**AliceIMessenger**

.

_2. Misunderstanding_

* * *

.

.**  
**

**Sumire Shouda** is taking the _**DEVOTION!**_ quiz _(girls' version)_ on AliceIMessenger by Hotaru Imai!

**1. Do you even have a boyfriend, first of all?**

[x] Yeah, but I ignore him.

[] No...I wish I did.

[] Yes, he's soooo amazing.

**2. Oh, really? What's he like?**

[x] Cute...annoying...cute...kinda funny...annoying...

[] You mean my dream boyfriend?

[] He's hot, humorous and soooo cool!

**3. Who has the upper hand in your relationship?**

[x] I WEAR THE PANTS.

[] What's that supposed to mean?

[] He does...but only because I let him.

**4. Just how much do you love him?**

[x] Enough...

[] If he was REAL, I could.

[] So much I can't even explain! Asdfjkl;

**5. Last question...would you do anything for him?**

[x] As long as it doesn't kill me, then fine.

[] Anything for who?

[] YES! YES YES YES!

.

.

**Get Quiz Results!**

**Sumire Shouda** took the **_DEVOTION!_** quiz _(girls' version)_ and got the score **0% - None.**

**0% - None.**

You two should just break up. You have no devotion to him at all. Most likely you're just together for looks or lulz. Two l's - but not the right one. Try harder next time!

.

.

**Kokoroyomi** Oh, so that's how you feel about me?

**Sumire Shouda** NO! I do too love Koko!

**Kitsuneme** Yeah...but how much?

**Sumire Shouda** ...Enough.

**Kitsuneme** Case in point.

**Sumire Shouda** Shut up.

**Hotaru Imai** Quizzes never lie, Sumire.

**Sumire Shouda** You're the one who made it!

**Hotaru Imai** Exactly.

**Sumire Shouda** ...

**Kokoroyomi** Maybe we should break up.

**Sumire Shouda** Oh yeah? Why don't YOU take the quiz then? I bet you'll get the same results!

**Kokoroyomi** Fine then. I WILL.

.

.

**Kokoroyomi** is taking the **_DEVOTION!_** quiz _(boys' version)_ on AliceIMessenger by Hotaru Imai!

**1. Do you even have a girlfriend, first of all?**

[x] A psycho, abusive and demonic one, yes.

[] No, I'm single and lonely.

[] Yeah, she's awesome.

**2. Oh, really? What's she like?**

[x] Please read my answer for the last question to find out.

[] My dream girlfriend? Actually, I have a lot to say...

[] I could go on about her for hours.

**3. Who has the upper hand in your relationship?**

[x] She does, because she'd kill me if I didn't let her...

[] Huh?

[] I do. It's nice to let her depend on me.

**4. Just how much do you love her?**

[x] Enough...

[] Love who?

[] I would say too much...but too much isn't even enough.

**5. Last question...would you do anything for her?**

[x] I don't really have a choice in that matter.

[] Okay, seriously. Who are you talking about?

[] Anything AND everything.

.

.

**Get Quiz Results!**

**Kokoroyomi** took the **_DEVOTION!_** quiz _(boys' version)_ and got the results **0% - None.**

**0% - None.**

You have no devotion to her at all. Most likely you're just together for looks or lulz. Two l's - but not the right one. You should just break up...in fact, you probably took this quiz just to find that out. Try harder next time!

.

.

**Kokoroyomi** Dude!

**Sumire Shouda** HA!

**Hotaru Imai** I don't know what you're 'HA'ing about, this quiz just confirmed the fact that you two need to break up.

**Mikan Sakura** It really did...

**Sumire Shouda** ...

**Kokoroyomi** ...

**Ruka Nogi** Were you guys just trying to show each other up again?

**Mikan Sakura** Probably.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Yes.

**Hotaru Imai** Yes.

**Sumire Shouda** He was asking ME!

.

.

**[Click and Type drabble - end]**

* * *

_Kitsuneme and Kokoroyomi don't have last names. I'm not wasting precious creativity trying to come up with something cool. ._._

_*coughs* Hahaha, I'll expand on this next chapter...iono what to say, really. Except for the (sort of) OOCness...also, I changed the title. It wasn't fitting anymore. (Click-type does not mean anything; it's something I just made up.)  
_

_:P_

_~Arii_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Arii does not own Gakuen Alice._  
_


	3. Taxes

**AliceIMessenger**

.**  
**

_3. Taxes_

* * *

**To:** MandarinMaw (Mikan Sakura)**  
From:** TechnicallyBlackmail (Hotaru Imai)**  
Subject:** Monthly taxes

You owe me monthly taxes. For the LoserOut Software and the daily managing of your account to prevent spam/hacking/deleting, the total adds up to 10,000 yen.

To save my own time, forward this to everyone else.

.

.

**Forward to everyone on buddies list?**

[Yes] No

.

.

**To:** TechnicallyBlackmail (Hotaru Imai)  
**From:** MandarinMaw (Mikan Sakura)  
**Subject:** Re:Monthly taxes

Everyone's paid directly to your account! ^_^

Also, if you don't mind me asking...why is it so much if it's a TAX?

.

.

**To:** MandarinMaw (Mikan Sakura)  
**From:** TechnicallyBlackmail (Hotaru Imai)  
**Subject:** Because.

Popularity and safety have prices, you know.

* * *

**LoserOut Software**

**ver. 6.0**

Only for extremely active users of AliceIMessenger.

Loser problem? This software automatically blocks losers and prevents fangirl/fanboy mail, spam, and many other excellent features. Guaranteed to work or your money back!

_Price: 100,000 yen_

**Download Now!**

.

.**  
**

[**WARNING:** _This software may not completely block all fanboys, fangirls and/or losers. If you're desperate enough to buy this software, then it indicates that you must have a very large (and still growing) amount of fanboys/fangirls/losers on your hands that are constantly harassing you. Therefore, it is not guaranteed that every single one of them will be blocked. If you are discouraged by this, then purchase its companion, **SpamBeGone Software**, which will completely protect your account, for an additional 5,000 yen._]

.

.

LoserOut Software and SpamBeGone Software (c) Hotaru Imai.

All rights reserved.

* * *

.

**MandarinMaw:** It does work, though. We've got to give her that.

**AnimaLuca:** Yeah.

.

**[Click and Type drabble - end]**

* * *

_It's a series now, for random (stressing _random_) short IM drabbles. Don't ask because I don't know._

_Also, don't ask how Mikan managed to get 100,000 yen, plus an additional 10,000 for every month. I don't know that either._

_:)_

_~Arii_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Arii doesn't own Gakuen Alice._  
_


End file.
